New Relationships
by becc-gallanter
Summary: this is my version of what happens after cosette is grown. about how she meets marious, becomes friends with eponine, there is something between enjolras and eponine, and many other things. AU fic mariuscosette & eponineenjolras pairing R
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Les Miserables characters. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael  
  
a/n: After I wrote the first few chapters of Les Miserables (the later years) I started having different opinions on it. I wanted to leave it as it is so I decided to just start writing another one along with it. Any way this story starts out like what happened in the movie. Cosette begged Valjean to let them leave the convent and he gives in to her.  
  
"Look papa isn't it wonderful." Said Cosette, as she looked out the window of the coach.  
  
"Yes the streets of Paris can be very magnificent in some places, but in others it is not as magnificent."  
  
Later that day when Cosette and Valjean were in their new house and had gotten everything settled Valjean was working in the garden.  
  
"Papa?" said Cosette coming up to Valjean  
  
"Yes Cosette."  
  
"Could I please go for a walk?" Valjean took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not so sure if it's a good idea for you to be going out by yourself."  
  
"Papa I have to walk alone someday."  
  
"Alright you can go, but promise me you'll be back in two hours."  
  
"But how will I know when two hours are up." Asked Cosette Valjean reached into her pocket and pulled out his gold pocket watch,  
  
"Take this with you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Cosette walked throw the streets of Paris she came across a group of people listening to a man. As she got closer she could hear what he was saying.  
  
"The king lied to us. He thanks that being poor is a crime and because of this our children are suffering," At that moment the man's eyes fell on Cosette and he stopped, "It is here my brothers. We are the republic!" said the man. Cosette turned and continued walking. All of a sudden someone reached out of a ally way and grabbed her. She struggled to get loose but it was no use.  
  
"Give me your money and I promise to go easy on you."  
  
"Never." The man pushed her away from him.  
  
"We could ether do this the easy way or the hard way." He started to walk towards her. He took out a gun and raised it so it was even with Cosette's heart. Cosette closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain but it didn't come she opened her eyes to see the men with the gun unconscious on the ground. She looked up to see the man who had been making the speech in the square standing there.  
  
"are you alright Mad'moiselle."  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I...i better be going." She started to walk away but the man grabbed her wrist.  
  
""Well can I see you again?"  
  
"I suppose." She tried to leave again but he still held her wrist  
  
"Well, what's your name."  
  
"Cosette." as she walked home all she could think about was that man.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day Cosette sat in her garden reading her book, she had just finished eating dinner when she heard a tapping at the gate. She looked up to see a girl about her age dressed in rags.  
  
"Let me in." said the girl  
  
"How do I know that you're not dangerous?" Said Cosette  
  
"How do I know that you're not dangerous; we will just have to trust each other." Cosette walked cautiously over to the gate and took out a key from her pocket and opened the gate.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cosette tuning to the girl, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"My name is Eponine. Marius sent me." Said the girl.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You mean he didn't even tell you his name. Here I'll describe him. He's a tall, curly brown hair green eye man." Cosette nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was making a speech in town today. He's fine speaking in front if all those people but there is something about you that's got him nervous."  
  
"Is Marius the leader of them."  
  
"No, the actual leader is a man named Enjolras. Oh and then there's Gavroch. He's the real leader of the pack. At least that's what we let him think," Cosette gave Eponine a puzzled look, "Well we found him on the streets one day when he was about three. And ever since he has been tagging along wherever we go."  
  
"And that's what makes him the leader." Said Cosette  
  
"No, he's not really the leader, that's just what we let him think." About five minutes later they heard a creaking by the gate, and a small boy emerged.  
  
"Ah, Eponine what are you doing here?" asked the small boy  
  
"The question is what are you doing here," Said Eponine, "that's Gavroche."  
  
"And um, who are you?" Asked Gavroche motioning to Cosette.  
  
"Mind your own businesses." Said Eponine  
  
"No, it's alright. My name is Cosette." Gavroche nodded  
  
"Now Eponine for the second time. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well if you must know Marius sent me."  
  
"Why?" Asked Gavroche, Eponine shot him a look, "ooooooooooooooooooooh!"  
  
"Now could you please tell me what you're doing here?" asked Eponine, Gavroche thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know." he finally said, it was at that moment that Cosette could hear her father's voice coming from inside the house.  
  
"Oh no, it's my father. You both have to go before he sees you." Said Cosette as she rushed to the gate and opened it for them. After she closed it she quickly went and sat back down about a minute later Valjean came outside.  
  
"Cosette what are you doing out here this late at night?" asked Valjean  
  
" I wasn't tired so I decided to stay out here for a while longer." Said Cosette 


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les Miserables. I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael.  
  
The next morning was a beautiful spring day just like the one before. At about eleven o'clock Cosette decided to go for a walk, so she went out into the garden were her father was working.  
  
"Papa, is it alright if I go for a walk?"  
  
Valjean stood up and looked at her. Cosette could tell immediately what he was thinking. "Papa I promise I will be careful."  
  
Valjean nodded, "all right go ahead, just be careful." Cosette nodded and walked out the door. As she was walking she came across a huge tree when all of a sudden someone reached out from behind it and grabbed her arm. When she turned she was relived to see it was just Eponine.  
  
Cosette put her hand to her chest. "My god Eponine you scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry Cosette, listen you really need to follow me. Gavroche has been shot and you're the only one that can wrap the arm right. All the students at the café are either too drunk to do it or they just don't know how. You can't really trust them with anything but, I mean Gavroche can be annoying but sometimes he can be helpful." Cosette nodded and followed Eponine to the café.  
  
The moment they walked into the café, Eponine realized that it would not be the best idea to keep Cosette in this room for long, she was so beautiful and plus all the men in the room were either completely drunk or almost completely drunk. Eponine lead Cosette into the back room. When she entered the room Cosette saw an unconscious Gavroche lying on a bed. Cosette walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Where was he shot?" Eponine thought for a minute. "In his leg." She said after a few seconds.  
  
"O.k., I'm going to need a bowl of cold water, a cloth, and the heaviest blanket that you can find." About three minutes later Eponine came back with the stuff. Cosette put the blanket over Gavroche and placed the wet cloth on his head.  
  
"Oh Cosette, if you want to go and see Marius I'll watch Gavroche," Eponine motioned to the door behind her, "he's in there." Cosette smiled at Eponine and then turned and went into the room. When she entered room she saw Marius sitting at the only table in the room. She closed the door behind her and it jerked his attention up to her and their eyes meat. She looked even more beautiful then he remembered.  
  
"Cosette! What are you doing here," asked Marius running over to her, "do you have any idea what those men in the other room are like. Cosette couldn't help smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what they're like."  
  
"Well, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Marius, I'm fine." Marius took her hand and led her over to the table.  
  
"Marius, do you mind if I ask you a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you send Eponine, I mean why didn't you come yourself?" Marius took a deep breath  
  
"I guess I was nervous about confronting you. So I decided to send Eponine just to make sire that you felt the same way about me that I did about you." Cosette realized that she had never actually said that she loved Marius but she guessed that it was implied. About a half an hour later Cosette realized that she better be getting back before her father started to worry about her.  
  
"Well I better be getting home before my father starts worrying about me."  
  
"Come, I'll walk you." Marius took her hand in his.  
  
Once they got to Cosette's houses Marius turned to Cosette. "Cosette listen once your father goes to sleep tonight, come out, I'll meet you here." Cosette nodded. So later that night, after Valjean had gone to bed Cosette snuck out of the house to go meet Marius. But it was not Marius that she saw waiting for her, it was Eponine.  
  
"Eponine, what are you doing here? Where's Marius? Is every thing all right?" ask Cosette sounding worried.  
  
"O.k., first of all, no every thing is not all right." Eponine took a deep breath, "Marius and a few other of the students have been captured. Marius is going to hate that I told you, but I thought that you should know. If you want to come to help me get them out that's fine, but if you don't that's fine too."  
  
"I want to come."  
  
"You're sure?" Cosette nodded. Eponine lead Cosette to a large run down building. She then led Cosette to the door and she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When they got inside Cosette saw Marius and a few other men that had been drunk the other day but now were sober sitting inside a large cell. When Marius saw Cosette he jumped to his feet and ran over to the bars.  
  
"Cosette, Eponine, what are you doing here?!" asked Marius sternly  
  
Eponine rolled her eyes "getting you out of course." She then took another key out of her pocket and unlocked the sell door. As Cosette turned to go someone grabbed her. The person covered her mouth so she could not cry out for help and held her close so she could not get away. Marius quickly realized that Cosette was not with him. He turned to see a man holding her back.  
  
"GO, I'll get her!" said Eponine. Marius quickly nodded; Eponine then turned and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Let her go or I'll shout. You choose." The man decided to let Cosette go. Cosette ran straight to Marius's awaiting arms and he held her close to him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Marius soothingly.  
  
"He, he just grabbed me."  
  
"Did he have a gun?"  
  
"I don't know. But Eponine did." At that moment they heard a gun shot and about five seconds later Eponine came running out. Cosette and Marius ran up to her.  
  
"Are you alright." Asked Cosette  
  
"What happened?" asked Marius.  
  
"Well, after you ran out he pulled out his own gun, but I was quicker so I shot him. And yes Marius I'm fine," She then turned to Marius and whispered, "I think you can take it from here." Marius just smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I better be getting back to the café." Eponine winked at Marius and headed for the café. Marius led Cosette to the bench outside Cosette's house.  
  
"Cosette, you really can't be out here. It's dangerous."  
  
"Alright fine I'm not going to argue with you." Marius put his hand up to Cosette's check, she knew exactly what was coming if she allowed it. Her brain was telling her one thing but her heart was telling her another. You have only known this man for about two days. But her heart was saying, you love this man, it was love at first sight. So it would only be logical to kiss him. Cosette decided that the only way to go was with her heart. Marius moved in closer and they engaged in a extremely passionate kiss. When they finally parted they saw that the sun was beginning to come up.  
  
"Cosette listen. After your father goes to sleep come out of your house again and I promise that I will meet you here," Cosette nodded. 


	3. Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les Miserables. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael.  
  
When Marius walked into the café he saw Eponine. "How's Gavroche."  
  
"Delirious. Whenever someone walks into the room he accuses them of shooting him."  
  
"I have to see this." Eponine led Marius into the room were Gavroche was he immediately pointed to Marius and said, "you shot me, I know you did!"  
  
"I told you he was delirious." Said Eponine, at that moment the door opened and a tall dark haired man named Enjolras came in. Enjolras was the leader of the students.  
  
"Here's some warm milk for Gavroche." He brought the milk over to Gavroche. "It was you. You're the one how shot me."  
  
"Gavroche, just drink this." Said Enjolras handing the glass to Gavroche.  
  
"Fine. But it was you." The milk worked almost instantly. Within minutes Gavroche was asleep.  
  
"At last we can have some peace and quiet." Said Enjolras.  
  
"Don't count on him being asleep for long. Ever since he was born he was never he wasn't a good sleeper (for those of you how don't know Gavroche and Eponine are brother and sister)." Said Eponine; all of a sudden they heard an uproar in the other room. The trio ran into the other room to see the students arguing about something. Marius and Enjolras immediately became engaged in the argument and within minutes the argument had become very intense. Eponine had enough; she grabbed a handgun on a near table, stood up on a chair, and shot the gun into the air. The student immediately stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You guys have an option. You can either continue arguing and run the risk of waking up Gavroche and we all will become extremely annoyed or you can shut up and we can have a break from him." It was obvious what the students had chosen and every thing was quiet, "lets go see how Gavroche is doing." Said Eponine to Marius and Enjolras, they tried shouting his name a few times but nothing. Marius heard something calling him from the other room. He walked out to see what they wanted.  
  
"There's something different about Marius lately." Said Enjolras, Eponine just grinned.  
  
"He's in love isn't he?" Eponine nodded.  
  
"Well, what's her name?" asked Enjolras.  
  
"I'm not sure if he would be very happy if I told you that." Enjolras nodded and beckoned for Eponine to sit down in a nearby chair. When they were seated Enjolras started talking. They talked for a while about homes, fighting, more fighting when someone called Enjolras.  
  
"I better go see what they want." But before he went he bent down and kissed Eponine lightly on the check. She just stared after him with her hand on her check.  
  
"So, how long has this been going on for?" Eponine spun around to see Gavroche sitting up right in his cot with a smug look on his face.  
  
"G.. G.. Gavroche. I thought that you were asleep."  
  
"I was but I woke up."  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"Enough." Just then the door opened and Marius came in. once he saw that Gavroche was awake he stopped dead in his tracts.  
  
"I think I hear Enjolras calling me in the other room." Said Marius as he quickly left the room.  
  
Later that day Eponine decided to go to Cosette's to talk to her about what happened between Enjolras and herself. When she got to Cosette's she knocked on the door and about a minute later Cosette opened the door.  
  
"Eponine. Hi. What are you doing here?  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's really important."  
  
"O.k., come on."  
  
"Um, where's your father."  
  
"He's in the study."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be here."  
  
"No it's fine. It's Marius and I that we have to worry about." Cosette lead Eponine out to the garden.  
  
"Boy, your out here a lot, aren't you?"  
  
Cosette gave a small laugh and nodded, "so, what did you want to talk to me about."  
  
Eponine took a deep breath, "Enjolras," Eponine could see that Cosette had no idea who Enjolras was, "he's the leader of the students."  
  
"Well what about him?"  
  
"I think that I am starting to develop feelings of more than friendship," she took a deep breath, "earlier today, at the café he.. he kissed me on the check. I mean it could have been just a friendship kiss but I don't think so."  
  
"Well maybe you should just give it some time." Eponine nodded. Later that day Cosette went out of the house to meet Marius. When she got out side Marius took her hand in his and they sat down on the bench together.  
  
"Listen Cosette, I feel it's even safe for you to come out to meet me here. Quite a few people have been shot and when they came too they told us that they had only been outside for a few minutes before they got shot. So I want you to stay inside as much as possible. And I especially do not want you to come any ware near the barricades." Cosette nodded, Marius pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
a/n: Once again I am sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter on. I will really, really try to get the next one up sooner.  
Oh, and one more thing I really want to include some of the other students from the café, but the only ones that I know of are Grantier and Joly (I am not sure if that is the right spelling) so if you know of any of them, please review and tell me (I love reviews) I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading 


	4. The Pocket Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les Miserables. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael.  
  
As the week wore on, the revolution came in full affect. Marius had come almost every night after Valjean had gone to sleep and they would stay together for a few hours. Valjean was going away to visit a dear friend who was very ill.  
  
"O.k. Cosette, you're sure you are going to be alright alone?" Asked Valjean  
  
"Papa, I'll be fine, besides Touisant is here."  
  
"Alight I'll see you in a few days." Said Valjean kissing her on the forehead, he then got into the coach and drove it drove away. Cosette looked down at her feet as she as about to go inside and saw her fathers gold pocket watch at her feet. She quickly picked it up and tried to catch with the coach. She had run about a block when she gave up. She would just give it back to her father when he got home. She pocketed the watch and headed home. She was about nine feet away from her house when she heard a gun shot and felt an extremely sharp pain in her arm. She fell to her knees but was still conscious. She placed her hand on the wound and gripped it to stifle the bleeding. Just then she heard another gun shot and it all went black. 


	5. Cold As Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les Miserables. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael.  
  
Cosette looked down at her feet as she as about to go inside and saw her fathers gold pocket watch at her feet. She quickly picked it up and tried to catch with the coach. She had run about a block when she gave up. She would just give it back to her father when he got home. She pocketed the watch and headed home. She was about nine feet away from her house when she heard a gun shot and felt an extremely sharp pain in her arm. She fell to her knees but was still conscious. She placed her hand on the wound and gripped it to stifle the bleeding. Just then she heard another gun shot and it all went black.  
  
**********  
  
(Meanwhile at the café)  
  
"Marius, wait a minute," called Eponine coming over to him, are you going over to Cosette's?" Marius nodded, "is it alright if I come with you. There is something that I want to talk to her about."  
  
"Sure"  
  
As they rounded the coroner they saw a lone figure lying on the ground. As they walked closer to the figure they found that it was Cosette drenched in blood.  
  
"Oh my god!" muttered Eponine.  
  
"Let's get her in the house." Said Marius lifting her up, luckily the door was open. Once inside Marius carried Cosette up to her bedroom and lay her down on her canopy bed. He then picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. To his relief he felt that she had one.  
  
"Dose she have a pulse." Asked Eponine coming over to the bed  
  
"Ya, but she is cold as ice."  
  
"Alright, we're going to need some warm blankets, a bole of warm water, and a cloth." Marius nodded and set off to find the materials. When Marius came back with the materials he saw that Eponine had already bandaged up Cosette's arm and changed her into a nightgown.  
  
a/n: I am really sorry that I keep posting short chapters but each time I feel that it is the only place that I can stop that feels good. The chapters will start to get longer in a little while.  
  
When done reading the authors note above follow these steps:  
  
1. scroll down to the very bottom of the page  
2. click the word go  
3. type something nice  
4. and keep watching this story for it to be updated 


	6. Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the les Miserables. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael and to my new friend Katie who helped me a lot with this story  
  
Cosette opened her eyes to see that she was in her bedroom. She could clearly remember running after her fathers coach and having to give up but she couldn't remember anything following that. She slowly sat up, steadying herself with her right arm. As soon as she put pressure on her arm she felt a surge of pain run through it. She looked down to see that her arm was wrapped in a bandage. Then her senses started working properly. 'I'm so thirsty' she thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser where a pitcher of water and glass sat. She knew that the minute she got out of bed someone would come up to the bedroom. She lifted up the pitcher with her left hand and poured herself a glass of water. At that moment she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She quickly put the bottle down and got back into bed just before the door opened and Eponine entered.  
  
"Cosette, how are you feeling?" There was a look of worry playing across her face.  
  
"Fine, by the way what happened?" The look on Eponine's face changed abruptly.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, but as far as I know you were shot in the arm. Marius and I found you in the streets unconscious and covered in blood. Marius stayed by your side the whole time, he kept muttering something like 'I told her not to go'. And the only reason that he is not here right now is because I made him go and get a fresh bowl of water. And even that wasn't easy!" Just then the door opened and Marius rushed in.  
  
"Cosette!" said Marius rushing to the bed. He put the bowl on the bed side table, "I thought I told you not to go down to the barricades." He gave her a demanding look.  
  
"Marius, you're making assumptions. I wasn't any where near the barricades. I wasn't even ten feet from my house."  
  
Marius looked confused. "I.I just don't understand why you wouldn't be safe when you are so close to your house. And why would someone want to shoot you?"  
  
Cosette sighed. "Marius, I don't think that someone shot me on purpose. They probably just shot a gun and it hit me by mistake."  
  
Marius didn't look fully convinced, but gave up anyway. "All right I'll be down stairs if you need me." He exited quietly, staring back at her.  
  
Cosette turned from the door to her best friend. "Oh, Eponine I forgot to ask you. Did you take the bullet out?"  
  
Eponine sighed. "There was no bullet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, there must've been a bullet at one point, but not when we found you. We think it when strait through your arm."  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cosette was sitting in her bed reading when Marius walked through the door.  
  
"Cosette, could you take off your bandages for me please." He said in a hurry. Cosette put her hand up to her wound.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to look at it and I want to put the medicine on it"  
  
"All right" said Cosette, Marius walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a beautify designed bottle. He then walked back over to Cosette and helped her unwrap the bandage. Once the bandage was fully off he found what he was looking for. Where her wound was there was a small hole.  
  
"When did you find out about this?"  
  
"Just now." Marius was silent for a minute.  
  
"All right, listen I want you to stay in bed."  
  
"Marius, my arm is not paralyzing me from walking."  
  
"I know but I'd just feel better if you would stay in bed."  
  
"All right, fine but it is just for today. I can't stay in bed forever."  
  
"O.K., but just promise me one thing." said Marius sternly,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just promise me that you will stay inside. This is what I was trying to avoid, and please put that medicine on. I know it stings but it is the only way that your wound will heal," Cosette nodded, "now try to get some sleep, you may have been unconscious for three days but I would feel better if you would get some sleep." Cosette nodded and leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Marius pulled the blankets up and over her. He then sat one the bed and stroked her hair. Within minutes she was asleep. Marius leaned down and gently kissed Cosette on the forehead.  
  
On his way down stairs he saw Eponine, "Eponine, good could you do me a huge favor and stay with Cosette?"  
  
"Sure." Marius turned to go but turned back abruptly, "oh and make sure that she stays in bed."  
  
"I will." Eponine crossed her fingers behind her back and inched slowly towards the stairs, backwards still.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, could you please make sure that she puts on the medicine as much and possible?"  
  
"O.K., I will, now would you please just go, they need you!" Eponine shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sometimes he went a little overboard. She turned on her heel and went upstairs to Cosette's room.  
  
a/n: This chapter was revised by Sandra Athrenael. (Rachel). Thanks again! 


End file.
